Titans A Force: The Last Patrol
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP26 SEASON FINALE: BB and Terra's babies are due any day now, but while out fetching things, BB gets taken by the Doom Patrol, agianst his will, to help them fight a new evil that is only known to the Doom Patrol, but Mento is being just as harsh and as nasty as ever, and BB isn't sure he can take much more of it.
1. Kidnapped

**CHAPTER ONE**

The brave explorer Silkie was traveling through the treacherous temple in search of the fantastic treasure of his dreams. Suddenly, he could see it up ahead, the sarcophagus, and inside the treasure rested. He cautiously crawled towards it and pulled it open, and the treasure glowed before his little eyes, but as he reached to take it, the temple began to collapse around him, and what's worse, by opening the tomb he had set off a booby trap…

A large boulder came rolling its way along, heading straight for him, and the entrance to the temple was beginning to close. Silkie decided to abandon the treasure and run for the exit as the boulder gained on him. He ran as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him, but he didn't make it in time as the entrance sealed and the boulder was nearly at him…

It was at this point that the boulder turned out to be Terra's pregnant stomach and Terra gazed down at him and the big mess that he made as Silkie was just having an imaginary adventure. The temple was actually the kitchen, the large tomb was actually the refrigerator, and the treasure was a big bowl of pudding Robin had made for dessert after meals, which was now spilled all over the floor.

"Oh, Silkie. Look what you've done." Terra said as she tried to bend down to clean up the mess, but felt herself getting a little stuck and unable to straighten herself out because of her heavy stomach. "Um, a little help…?" she called out.

Robin and Starfire came along and Robin helped her gently stand upright. "Up you go, Terra."

Starfire picked up Silkie "Oh, Silkie, you naughty little thing." she teased at him and then she began to clean up the mess as Robin helped Terra over to the sofa. She felt a lot heavier than usual. Robin gently rubbed his hand along her stomach "Those are some heavy kids you got in there."

"And the sooner their born the better." Terra said. She and Beast Boy were both very anxious to the day their baby son and daughter would be born which was only a few weeks away. Terra was tired of having to carry her large heavy stomach.

"And just think…" Raven said as she peeked up from her book "Pretty soon we'll have two little squirts running around here crying non-stop, and smelling the place up with dirty diapers." The others just ignored her sarcasm and knew that deep down she was just as excited as the rest of them.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"He and Cyborg are still out." Copy Cat said "They should be expected home by now."

Cyborg and Beast Boy were out in the T-car gathering the last of the baby supplies for the big day. Ever since it was discovered he and Terra were having twins they had to get doubles of everything. Beast Boy even took the time to use his master craftsmanship to build another crib. He and Terra had studied parenting books, and even took a few adult education courses on parenting, and were fully certified now.

Now, it was just a matter of waiting for the little ones to be born.

On the way back to the tower, Beast Boy was so deeply lost in his thoughts that Cyborg had to wake him up. "You all right, man?" he asked.

"I just can't believe it…" Beast Boy said "I'm going to be a father! Me of all the titans…"

"Yeah, yeah, and your family name will continue. I've heard it before." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy couldn't help himself, telling the story over and over, but he still felt a bit nervous. "I've never really had a positive father figure before, and neither did Terra. Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"No I don't think…" Cyborg said. Before Beast Boy could react, his friend turned, smiled, and said "I know you will. Besides, we'll all be here to help."

Beast Boy smiled.

Soon, they got home and everyone helped unload the car and load them into the nursery; Beast Boy's former bedroom. Beast Boy and Terra loved how the place looked after all the work was done. "Just a few more weeks." He said.

Terra rested her head on his shoulder "I can't wait."

Suddenly, Cyborg realized that they forgot to pick up an extra package of diapers from one of the stores. "Like we actually need anymore…" Raven said as she stood near a whole mountain of packages of diapers, but Beast Boy and Terra weren't going to let this slip. So Beast Boy decided to head back out on his moped and get the diapers before the store closed since the job was small, and the moped was faster than the T-car, especially now that it was fixed so it could fly, and even be shrunken down to a pocket sized to be taken anywhere, or even flown by remote control that Beast Boy carried with him.

The team all headed to the garage to help launch the moped. Beast Boy kissed Terra tenderly promising to return. "You really promise?" she asked teasingly.

"You know I do."

Then he got on his goggles, scarf, and helmet and mounted his Advanced Tidwell-3000. "Ready back there?" he hollered.

"Start her up, Beast Boy." Robin called from behind the console.

"Charging port engine…" with the flick of a switch, the moped began to start-up and Beast Boy counted up the charge "One-thousand… Three-thousand… Five-thousand… Seven-thousand… Eleven-thousand… Thirteen-thousand, Fourteen-thousand, Fifteen-thousand…!"

"Interlock on!" said Robin.

"Charging starboard-engine…! Two-thousand… Four-thousand… Six… Eight… Ten… Twelve… Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen-thousand…!"

"Interlock on both engines!" Robin said "You fire now."

"Good! Fire one!" He revved on the bars and the moped let off its rocket exhaust. "Fire two!" and the same thing happened. "Ten minutes." he called to others "Time me." and then he sped off down the tunnel leading to the city, and it was there that he activated the moped's flying mode "Full boost vertical!"

"He is such a show-off." Raven said. The others gazed at her grimly. "What? He is."

With his fast flying moped, Beast Boy got back to the store and got the diapers he forgot in just five minutes. "I think I broke my record." He said cockily as he hopped back onto his moped and took off down the street as the sun set and the streetlights came on. Suddenly, a very bright light shone directly on Beast Boy forcing him to halt his moped so hard the diapers slipped off and fell onto the road, and he dropped his communicator onto the ground, breaking it. "Ah, man!" groaned Beast Boy.

"What the…?" he groaned as he tried to look up to see what was up there, but suddenly he felt himself and his moped being lifted up into the air. "Hey! Put me down!" he shouted. He tried to escape but he couldn't and found himself drifting higher and higher, until he could see a familiar looking ship with the Doom-Patrol's marking on it, and he was sucked right aboard with his moped, and the ship took off into space.

Once safely aboard, Beast Boy found none other than his former teammates, and ex-foster family members. Elasti-Girl, Robot-Man, and Negative-Man…

"Hello Garfield…" Elasti-Girl said and she ran over and hugged him warmly.

"What up, kid?" said Robot-Man.

"Long time, no see." added Negative-Man.

As relieved and somewhat happy he was to see them all again, Beast Boy was rather outraged at them for just yanking him off the street like that, and not even bothering to call him in advance either. He bet that Mento was behind this. "Where is he? Where is he?!" he furiously asked

"Garfield... he's not here." Elasti-girl said "There's been a problem."

Beast Boy's features softened "What kind of problem?"

"You better sit down." Negative-Man said.

While back at the tower, the ten minutes were well up. "Beast Boy should have called in by now." Robin said.

"Maybe he just ran off to get a bite to eat." said Cyborg.

"I do not believe so…" Starfire said sounding worried "He knew that we were ordering pizza tonight, and he would not dare eat a thing to make more room for his fill."

"She's right." Terra said sounding worried "This isn't like him." She got out her communicator and tried to call him, but the signal was dead. "Something's wrong, I know it!"

"Terra…! Calm yourself." Copy Cat said coming to her side and reminded Terra to watch her nerves and that it wasn't good for the babies. Terra took deep cleansing breaths and calmed down.

Robin Starfire and Cyborg agreed to go out and look for Beast Boy, while Raven and Copy-Cat stayed to look after Terra. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Robin said.

Terra hoped he would.

"Just my luck…" Raven said "I'm already babysitting and the kids aren't even born yet."

"Raven…" Copy-Cat sneered.

The others hit the streets and first checked out the store where Beast Boy had gone, and searched every possible route he could have taken on his moped if he hadn't been flying. Suddenly, Starfire found the package of diapers on the road and Beast Boy's damaged communicator. There was no doubt about it, he was defiantly kidnapped.

"Whoever would do such a thing?" Starfire asked.

"More importantly, why?" added Robin. One thing was for sure, Terra as not going to like hear this. Not one bit.

Meanwhile, in a secret lair someplace…

Two young ladies dressed in black outfits entered a throne chamber and bowed. "Madame." One of them said "We have urgent news about our enemies."

The large thrown slowly spun round and there sat a French lady grabbed in a black hood and cloak, concealing her face. She spoke in a soft and articulate French accent "Please, tell me…"

"Madame…" said the other lady "Sensors have detected a Doom Patrol ship is heading straight for us."

Madame twiddled her hands tapping her long black fingernails together. "Are you certain of zis…?"

"There can be no doubt, Madame. They are coming for our prisoner."

Madame turned in her throne and activated a monitor showing her pictures of her prisoner in the dungeon; Mento and he looked badly beaten up. "So, zee fish 'as taken zee bait. Very soon my sisters, we shall reclaim all zat we had lost many years ago. It is time for us to return 'ome."


	2. DeJa Vu!

**CHAPTER TWO**

One of the Doom Patrol's oldest and most secretive of all enemies had appeared again; the Dark Sisterhood; An organization identical to the Brotherhood of Evil, led by The Brain's long-time rival _Madame De Noir. _Not much was known about her except that she was just as dastardly and wicked as The Brain, and an ego to match. She claimed the she was the most beautiful creature of all time and felt she deserved to be surrounded by only that true beauty.

Madame and her wicked sisterhood sought to dominate the entire world by destroying all they saw that was not beautiful, or get rid of anyone that refused to or recognize their beauty and desires.

The Doom Patrol fought against them, before Beast Boy ever joined, and barely managed to overpower the sisterhood before finally capturing them all and banishing them to the space-prison where their powers and weapons would do no harm.

But just a few nights back, the Doom Patrol had received word that the sisterhood had escaped and. They were now more powerful and more treacherous than ever and had come to finish what they started. Mento immediately ordered the Doom-Patrol into action, but forbad the allowance of any outside help with the exception of Doom-Patrol members.

They met up with Madame and a few of her sidekicks, and discovered that in all the years they had been become stronger after years of being alone in space. Mento was captured and dragged away as prisoner, but not before he warned the others to find Beast Boy saying _"If anyone can help us, he can!"_

Now there they stood, Beast Boy didn't know what to think at first, but he was still plenty outraged that they would still just take him like that without asking, not to mention he had a wife back at home who was expecting any day now. Rita understood how he felt, but Mento gave specific orders, and she knew she had to follow them.

Beast Boy could hardly believe that all three of them were still so stubborn as to follow Mento's idiotic rulings. However, seeing as how he had no choice, and the patrol did need his help, he had to go along with them hoping that when they saved Mento he could go home again. "Where do we start looking?"

"We know where they've taken Mento." Robot-Man said.

"The Moon…?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's where Mento's signal is tracing from. It seems like the most ideal of a hiding place for the sisterhood too." Negative-man said

"I've got to call the Titans." Beast Boy said as he tried to get to the radio, but Robot-Man stopped him "Forget about it kid." he said "Mento gave orders; No outside help."

"Yeah…? Well he's not here." said Beast Boy "And the others are probably worried sick about me, especially Terra." but Robot-Man still wouldn't let him through. Not that it mattered much now as they had just gone across the lunar horizon, and were now on the far side of The Moon from Earth; all radio transmissions weren't possible, to make matters worse, Elasti-girl was having a hard time controlling the ship. "The controls won't respond." she said, and Negative-Man felt there was some tractor beam pulling them in towards a giant crater, and a secret hatchway opened wide taking them down, down, down, on an elevator lift into an underground base.

When all had stopped, they found themselves in a big hanger room, but no one else was around at all. The teammates gazed at one another in confusion. "Think we're being invited in?" Beast Boy asked, but even he felt that was ridiculous. At least Mento's signal was still transmitting, and the team could see an open doorway ahead. "We better chance it, but be careful." said Elasti-Girl.

As they trekked down the hallway, they still could find no signs of any members of the sisterhood. It was as if the entire base had just been abandoned, and there wasn't a lot of high-tech stuff either. "It's how the sisterhood operates." Negative-Man said "This is only one of their minor hideouts."

"How many hideouts do they have?" asked Beast Boy.

"Who knows…?." said Robot-Man "I just want to find these witches and blast them to the next galaxy."

As the continued to trek down the corridors, the signal was getting stronger, and went like crazy as they approached a strong door. "He's got to be in here." Beast Boy said.

"Really…? What gave it away, kid?" Robot-Man sneered. Beast Boy clenched his fists, but let it out by turning into a T-Rex and smashing the door down, and sure enough, there he was kept locked in by a barrier system. "Oh, Steve!" cried Elasti-Girl.

"Rita!" cried Mento "Cliff, Larry, Garfield! I thought you'd never get here. What took you so long?"

"Well excuse us for coming to save you." Beast Boy said.

The switch for the barrier system was just on the wall. A simple touch and Mento was free. "Does anyone get the feeling this is all just too easy?" asked Negative-Man.

_"Oui-Oui…!_ It is, is it not?" hissed a voice from a dark corner of the room, and there stood Madame, with her two Hench ladies Sarah and Clara. "I take it you're who I think you are?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, la, la…! I 'ave never seen you on zee Doom Patrol before." chirped Madame "You are rather ugly looking."

"Hey!" snapped Beast Boy."

"But you are correction; I am zee great leader of zee Dark Sisterhood; Madame Cheryl Monique De Noir." she removed her hood, and Beast Boy felt himself freeze up. He knew form his teammates that Madame was beautiful, but this…

She had long black shiny hair. Long, beautiful eyelashes above her blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds, she skin was light and smooth all over, and the red gloss over her lips really made it hard to look away from her.

This was one of her special talents; stunning people with her beauty. It made her very evasive, and most people stunned by her could hardly bring themselves to lay a finger on her. Even women found her too stunning to turn away from. The four original Doom Patrollers were the only ones to have known her long enough to develop immunities to her charm.

"Uh…?! What am I doing?!" he snapped and then proceeded to slap himself several times trying to remind himself he was married and only Terra was the most beautiful woman to him.

"You are terrible people, locking me out in space all those years ago!" Madame sneered at the team "Fortunately I managed to put my beautiful brain to use and escaped."

"Well, pack your bags, because you're going right back." growled Robot-Man.

"Cliff, wait!" snapped Mento, but Robot-Man wouldn't wait and began to charge forth ready to pummel the ladies, but Madame snapped her fingers and Sarah and Clara fired their weapons at Robot-Man sending him skidding back hard. "Cliff!" cried Elasti-Girl.

Robot-Man had forgotten that the ladies were now stronger than ever, with new weapons and technology they had designed to personally combat the Doom Patrol and anything they might throw their way.

"So, after all zis time, you are still going zee 'ard way." Madame said as she replaced her hood "I'm afraid I shall 'ave to do what zat idiot, Zee Brain, could never do; dispose of you all 'ere and now. Sarah!"

"Now, wait just a minute…!" snapped Beast Boy as he marched forth to confront the ladies, but Sarah quickly whipped out a remote control and clicked the two switches. One set the base for self-destruct, and the other trapped the other Doom Patrol members in a powerful force field which was generated by the large projectors hanging from the ceiling. "Oh, no…! Not this again?!" groaned Beast Boy.

_"Allez_ girls…! _Allez!"_ cried Madame as she and the girls began to dash for it. Leaving Beast Boy once again faced with the choice of saving his foster family or going after the enemies. "Beast Boy…! Just go after them…!" roared Mento "Don't make the same mistake like you did before!"

But as expected, Beast Boy defied Mento's orders, not willing to let his family die. So he changed into a pterodactyl and rammed at the projectors above shutting down the force-field. "Come on! Let's get out of here! This place is going to blow any second!" shouted Beast Boy.

They managed to make it back to the spaceship, but the elevator wouldn't work. Luckily, the ship still functioned, and using its functions they managed to drill their way out and blast off form the moon. "Watch it! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" shouted Robot-Man.

They barely managed to get out of range as the whole crater when up in a huge explosion.

The explosion was so big that the high levels of the radiation and heat were actually detected from Earth. The news went ballistic with the report. The Titans heard the report. "Yo'! What the heck was that?" asked Cyborg.

Robin checked and measured the levels of the force on the computers. "It was some kind of explosion." He figured.

"But how?" asked Starfire "What is it that caused it?"

Not one of them had any ideas, and Terra was finding it harder to keep her nerves under control. "Do you think… maybe…Beast Boy was up there?" she asked nervously.

No one said a thing. Raven and Copy Cat had been trying to locate him using their combined psychic contact, but they couldn't locate his spirit anywhere. Things weren't looking too hopeful, but they couldn't believe that Beast Boy was gone. "We keep on searching. He's got to be somewhere." Robin said.

Everyone was seemingly more worried about Terra, but she kept telling them she was fine and trying to keep it down for the sake of the babies. _"Where are you, Beast Boy?" _she kept saying in her head.

Mento was furious, as was expected and kept pounding the hull of the ship angrily. "Why didn't you go after them?!" he scolded at Beast Boy.

"Because I did what I thought was right!" snapped Beast Boy, but obviously Mento did not approve of this. "Look…!" growled Beast Boy "There's no way I could face them on my own, I don't know about them."

"I don't want to hear it!" shouted Mento "We'll track them down, but I just pray that they haven't done anything to serious already. If they have, just remember that it's your fault!"

Beast Boy felt himself starting to quiver, but calmed down quickly knowing he'd turn into the Incredible Beast, and fighting about it obvious wouldn't get through to Mento. Elasti-Girl Robot-Man and Negative-Man felt Beast Boy did the right thing, saving them. "Don't take it the wrong way, Garfield." His foster mother said "I'm sure he feels grateful deep down."

"Yeah, but why doesn't he show it." Beast Boy said, but only to himself.

Mento ordered that Doom Patrol was going to track down the Dark Sisterhood, "And that means everyone!" he said strongly to Beast Boy. Beast Boy tried to protest and demand to be taken back to Jump City, or at least call the Titans to let them know where he was. "Absolutely not!" Mento sneered "This time I meant it. This mission has been the Doom Patrol's own thing for a long time, and I intend to make it stay that way without any outside help. Understand?"

"But I…"

"Understand?!"

Beast Boy said nothing more.

"Good!" snarled Mento "Now, let's head back to Earth. We've got a lot of work to do."

Beast Boy sat down with his fists clenched and his shut tightly, but his thoughts were more sad and worried than angry. _"Terra…!" _he thought hard to himself.

Elasti-Girl could see he was grieving and she hated seeing him like this. She tried speaking to her husband, but "Sorry, Rita, but you know the Doom Patrol laws. We can't break them."

"Of course, Steve." His wife answered.

Meanwhile, in another dark lair someplace, Madame and her two Hench ladies were well aware of the Doom Patrol's escape. Madame had never intended for them to actually be killed when the base exploded. Sarah and Clara were confused. "It is simple girls…" said Madame "We shall deal with them when zee time is right, and not before." She narrowed her eyes sinisterly and hissed "In zee meantime, we 'ave work to do."


	3. Consideration

**CHAPTER THREE**

Mento set the ship down on Earth in a lonely forest in Africa so the Doom Patrol could camp for the night, and discuss battle plans. He had a good inkling of what Madame's first move would be, knowing how she operated.

"By now, she's probably already rounded up many innocent people to serve her in the Sisterhood…"

…and, he was right too!

Madame and her Hench ladies, plus many other members of the sisterhood were rounding up more members; using special mind-control chips they had, all they did was spot some unsuspecting civilian, either male, or female and skillfully shot the chips at their heads. The chips would then send signals to the victims' minds and mess with their thoughts.

They truly believed they were working for Madame De Noir and the Dark Sisterhood, and would begin to carry out her wicked bidding; Stealing goods and supplies and items for the sisterhood, and anyone who dared to stand in their way, either the local authorities or someone trying to do a good deed, didn't stand a chance. For the chips also increased the victims' strength and speed and wits. They were like regular ninjas or strong as rocks, and they managed to leave quickly without too much getting spotted on camera. No one in the world knew who these people were and why they were doing what they did.

The Doom Patrol members were seemingly the only ones who knew of this, and the only ones who could actually detect and track the sisterhood and their activities. This crushed Beast Boy's hopes that the Titans would receive word about this…

…And indeed they didn't.

As their instruments and technology couldn't properly detect the sisterhood's movements, not to mention they were still searching for Beast Boy or at least any clue to his whereabouts than to notice too many of the reports on the news. They intended to find Beast Boy and what happened to him even if it meant staying up all night.

What we've got to do is find them and get them to talk about where Madame is based."

"And just how do we propose to do that?" Beast Boy asked causing Mento to glare him annoyingly. "We'll know where they are and who they are." he said deeply, but kept in mind that Beast Boy didn't know much about the sisterhood, but he did know enough to tell that the sisterhood would be doing what they did before and attempt to wipe out all that they deemed as not beautiful. "We've got to do something about that!" cried Beast Boy.

"We don't do anything except find Madame!" snapped Mento "We find her, we can stop this whole mess. We have to face the facts that people are going to get hurt. Hopefully we stop the sisterhood before too many of them are."

Beast Boy didn't like that one bit, and neither did the others. "Besides, we can't be in so many places to stop so many at once." Negative-man said.

"Best thing we can do is get us one of them chips, and hopefully it leads us to wherever it's transmitting from." added Robot-Man.

"Maybe that way we can find Madame's true base of operations and get her." Rita said "Can we really do that?"

"We will do it." Mento said. He then cast a look at Beast Boy "And when I say "we" I mean all of us, and only us. Understand…?" Beast Boy didn't know how much more of this crummy attitude he could take, but he acknowledged. "Good…" said Mento "In the meantime we'll campout here for the night and get the ship ready. We start at first light."

Beast Boy felt it was going to be a long night.

Elsewhere, the sisterhood was already very busy, as the recruited, brainwashed agents reported that their missions were successful and they had obtained the items at Madame's orders and were on their way to base with said items. Most of which was actually heavy duty excavation machinery and equipment.

Madame was building something very diabolical. Something she promised would help the sisterhood achieve its ultimate goal and unlock the secret to eternal beauty on Earth. Sarah and Clara were most excited to see the operation in action once it was complete.

"Oui-Oui, but we are not there yet." said Madame "Any word on zee Doom Patrol yet?"

"No, Madame. We have lost track of them." Sarah said.

Madame didn't seem too worried and had a feeling the Doom Patrol would show up soon, but Clara still felt worried if the Doom Patrol should actually come and succeed in foiling their plans. "We could all end up banished in space in again."

Madame snickered softly and patted Clara's head "Do not worry. That will not be 'appening zis time." she said.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because I keep telling you, I know zee Doom Patrol well, but 'ow much do zey really know of me?" Madame secretly kept to herself a twist to her plan that not even the Doom Patrol was aware of or her own sisters were aware of.

Terra was doing her best to hold in her worrisome as she just stood at the large windows in her and Beast Boy's room, staring off into the night. Cyborg came in quietly "Terra…?"

She turned to face him with a hopeful expression, but it quickly faded as Cyborg shook his head "Still got nothin'. You should be in bed. You need your rest."

Terra knew he was right, but she just couldn't sleep well, not without knowing Beast Boy was okay. Cyborg knew how she felt, and right before he could say anything more, Terra stopped him by saying she already knew about the babies. So she climbed into bed and promised to try and get some sleep. Cyborg went off to help the others continue to search.

The night felt longer than Beast Boy thought. He couldn't get to sleep a bit with so much on his mind, that he got up and took a small walk around, eventually stopping in a wide open clearing away from the campsite. He gazed up at the stars and wondered if Terra was okay and how the rest of the team was doing and what he would give just give them a message that he was okay.

Suddenly, Beast Boy could hear rustling in the brambles nearby, but it was only Elasti-Girl, and she knew why he was out here. "I know you're worried." she said.

"Why…?" Beast Boy sighed softly "Why can't Mento just see reason for once instead of trying to be the big man. He still thinks I'm nothing but a kid."

"He's a very proud guy." Elasti-girl said.

"Proud jerk is more like it. I can't believe he's willing to let countless people get hurt and not bother to ask for a little help."

Elasti-girl didn't know what else to say, but she hadn't come out just for all this. "Here…" she said handing him a communicator and said he could use it to call up his friends and let them know he was okay. "It'll be our little secret." she said while smiling at her foster son. Beast Boy couldn't help but hug her.

Terra was still finding it hard to sleep or even get comfy. Sleeping alone without her husband by her side and a pregnant stomach was really taking its toll on her. She even felt her mind was playing tricks on her as she started to hear Beast Boy's voice.

_"Terra…! Terra, can you hear me?"_

…Only, it was coming from her communicator on her night-table beside her side of the bed. It was faint but it was real. She slowly grabbed it and flipped it open. _"Terra…? Terra…!"_

Her eyes lit up "Beast Boy…?" she peeped. "Where are you…? What happened?"

Beast Boy managed to explain that he was with the Doom Patrol and they yanked him off the streets, but he was okay, but when Terra asked why they did this, the signal was lost. "Beast Boy…? Beast Boy…!"

The signal was lost because the communicator was shot out of Beast Boy's hand. Beast Boy and Elasti-girl were quivering nervously they could feel Mento's anger and the sharp look of fury on his face. "How much did you tell?" he asked softly yet angrily. "Turn around and answer me!"

Beast Boy did so. Elasti-girl tried to cover for Beast Boy saying she did it "I'll deal with you later, Rita." Mento said. "Beast Boy, answer me!"

"I didn't tell them about the plans or the sisterhood." Beast Boy answered "I just wanted them to know I was okay."

Mento only got crosser and felt that maybe the titans would try and find them now and learn about everything. "When I set certain rules I expect them to be obeyed! Now, thanks to you, our whole operation may be jeopardized."

"Steve! He didn't tell them anything." Elasti-girl said

"I don't want to hear it!" her husband retorted "I have some thinking to do, and don't let me see either of you disobeying me again." and he walked back to camp while Beast Boy looked ready to march straight over and give him a thrashing. "How can you let him talk to us like that?" he asked Elasti-Girl. His foster mother was starting to feel maybe Mento was too harsh for his own good, but she still just couldn't find it in her heart to talk back to him.

"Well maybe it's something you should consider."


	4. Two way fight

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Terra immediately told the titans about the transmission, and she had the recording device switched on to play back the transmission. The Titans were ever so relieved to know Beast Boy was safe and with friends, or so-called friends. They tried to contact the Doom Patrol for further information on what they were up to, but their equipment couldn't seem to reach them.

"Perhaps the equipment is not working right?" asked Starfire, but Cyborg disproved it saying he checked all the computers as they searched for Beast Boy "They're all in perfect order." he said "Not a circuit is outta' place."

Raven and Copy-Cat were still unable to make any psychic-contact with the patrol and they finally knew why. "We're being blocked off by powerful psychic-waves."

"This is certainly the doing of Mento." added Copy-Cat "He is the only one capable of such power that we know."

Robin clenched his fists almost unable to believe that after all this time, and all they had been though that Mento was obviously still being stuck-up and stubborn. "Just what are they up to?"

Suddenly the alarm went off, and reports had come in about robberies and break-ins at major manufacturing plants. Many police who were on the scene as well as civilians passing by or employees at the plants were found sorely but not too badly injured as if they had been in a fight with an army.

The Titans took a moment to playback their previous recordings and discovered the numerous break-ins had been happening all around the world. Some were even happening immediately then in other countries and cities; all with the same end results. The worst of it was no one, eye witnesses were able to describe what was going on as it all seemed to happen too fast.

"Ya think this what the Doom Patrol is tryin' to stop?" asked Cyborg.

"It is possible…" Copy-Cat said "But even still, we cannot be certain as to why this is all happening, nor who is doing it and why."

As the Titans made plans to investigate more closely they noticed that Terra had fallen fast asleep in her chair. She was exhausted from lack of sleep, but it was a little easier now knowing her husband was safe.

"Poor thing…" Robin chuckled. Cyborg scooped her up and carried her to her room and put her to bed.

The Doom Patrol set off at first light as planned, headed for South Africa, having concluded that there were technological industries that the Dark Sisterhood hadn't hit yet. "I don't get it…" Beast Boy said "Why would they hit various industries all over the world?"

"It's another one of their tricks." Negative-Man said "They go around stealing different components from different corporations around the world. No one can tell what they're trying to make. It's only when they all arrive at the same spot that the jigsaw comes together."

"We're going to have to act swiftly though." Mento said "Madame knows were still out here, but this time, no mistakes." He peered over his shoulder at Beast Boy "No mistakes."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't bother to speak up. He just really hoped this would all be over with soon and he could go home.

The ship touched down and at Mento's orders they headed off and hid in the trenches near the warehouse were a lot of technological stuff was being handled by the workers. "We need to get in closer for a surprise attack." Mento said "Beast Boy, go, and keep it low!"

"Sure. Whatever." Beast Boy mumbled

"What was that?!" snapped Mento.

"Uh, nothing, I'm going." So he turned into a small bird and flew over the building and kept in through the air ducts as a lizard. Once he was inside the main warehouse, all seemed quiet, or not really with all the noise of the forklifts and moving and workers chatting. So far, nothing seemed wrong.

Outside, Mento had a lock on Beast Boy inside the building, now it was just a matter of waiting. "I hope they hurry." said Robot-Man, "I can't stand much more of this waiting."

"Hold it…!" Mento snapped as he gazed down at the radar and the blinking red dots "Here they come."

As the workers outside got ready to load crates and boxes onto trucks, they began to see a group of people coming way past the signs warning that the area was restricted, and fighting their way through the gates and the guards.

The members of the Dark Sisterhood, each with a control-chip on their heads fought past the guards and busted through the gates like they were made of paper and invaded the outer section of the place.

"Go!" shouted Mento as he and the other charged forward and began to fight, but the sisterhood members were slicker and stronger than they looked, and even though they were only innocent people being controlled, there wasn't really any other option but to fight.

Mento fired all the sleep-blasts he could but the members dodged each and every one of them and attacked him hard. Other members headed for the door, but Elsati-girl, as a giant, stopped them right in their tracks and she did manage to keep them at bay, until more members decided to break in through the walls and windows instead of using the doors, but Robot-Man and Negative-Man dashed in after them and yelled at the workers to get out!

Beast Boy leapt down from his hiding place and changed into a T-Rex and began to fight back, but even still the members were able to actually punch and kick him hard, and even grab him by the tail and tossing him hard into a wall.

Robot-Man wasn't having much luck either and he got socked hard in his metal gut hard enough for him to feel the pain. "What is with these punks!" he growled.

"I don't know, but we've got to try and get one of their chips!" shouted Negative-Man as he split his negative self from his body to join the fight.

As the fight continued, the members of the sisterhood were still managing to get away with some of the things they came for. Outside, Mento and Elasti-girl fought hard and were barely managing to wear their enemies out, still keeping in mind they were just civilians and didn't want to hurt them too badly.

"Rita, try to hold in one place!" he shouted.

"Right!" his wife responded, and using her huge arms she managed to gather up many of the members and kept them all gathered in one area near her, while Mento battled with only one, managing to finally catch him off guard and levitate him off his feet making it simple to just pull the chip off his head without causing him any harm.

However, other members of the sisterhood began to move out, having already gathered what they came for, not even bothering to finish the Doom Patrol off. "Dude, they're getting away!" cried Beast Boy. "Let them go." said Mento as he held the mind chip "We got what we came for."

The other man was starting to come to, and his head was throbbing. "Where… where am I? What's going on?" he asked in confusion. Mento decided to leave him in the care of the workers of the warehouse. "Mento, wait!" snapped Beast Boy as he jogged to catch up to him "We can't just leave that guy there."

"It's not our business, Beast Boy." Mento said "We came to get this chip and we did that. We're done here, and we're moving on to the next step t fighting the sisterhood. Got it?"

Beast Boy said nothing after that and just stood there, again, trying to keep his head cool. The other three members approached him and at least gave him positive compliments about his help and having him around again. Beast Boy did feel a little better but he still wished he could get through to Mento once and for all, and not like before when he convinced him to work smarter and not harder.

Meanwhile, Madame's project was coming along ahead of schedule thanks to her mind-controlled slaves working round the clock, and by this point it looked as if she was constructing a giant drill.

Still she was growing rather bored with all this waiting. So she had long since headed off with Sarah and Clara to gather some food or provisions, and maybe have a little entertainment and they chose Jump City, and they began to terrorize the people they deemed not-beautiful, and anything they wanted, they just took without paying and anyone who tried to stop them got beaten up!

However, actions like this quickly alerted the Titans.

…Starfire stayed at the tower to look after Terra.

"Hold it right there!" Robin shouted as the ladies stopped where they were.

"Oh, la, la, what 'ave we 'ere?" Madame snickered. She didn't like the looks of the other Titans, but Robin seemed rather handsome to her. "Sacre Bleu!" she exclaimed as she eyed him from head to toe admiring his physique and good looks, much to Robin's discomfort and disdain, and the annoyance of the others. "Look, I don't know who you are, but your little game has gone on long enough." he growled.

Madame's eyes twinkled behind her hood. "Ladies, I want 'im in zee sisterhood!"

"Excuse me?!" asked Robin.

The two girls stood forward and Clara held out her chip launcher ready to fire at Robin, but Cyborg fired his cannon knocking the gun out of her hands. "Sorry ladies, but it's a no sale." He said.

Then the team dashed forth ready to fight. Sarah and Clara were really skilled fighters, having been in the sisterhood longer than many, and the Titans were hardly able to keep up with their skills and kept on getting punched and kicked around. They moved so swiftly, even Copy-Cat couldn't sense their thoughts fast enough to react.

Robin, however, went after Madame, and withdrew his staff. "Let's see what you've got." he said. Madame simply just removed her hood revealing herself giving Robin a full blast of her charm. Robin tried to look away but he just couldn't.

Cyborg got kicked by the girls and landed near Robin. "Hey, Robin, we could use some he-" he stopped when he found himself gazing at Madame and the indescribable beauty! "Man…! I'm such a wimp."

Raven and Copy-Cat turned to see what was wrong and they too fell under the stunning spell of Madame's charm. All four of them seemed completely immobilized where they were. Madame snickered wickedly and then walked towards Robin with a chip to give him. "Robin!" cried Raven.

"I… can't… move! Can't… look away!" groaned Robin.

"It is useless. You cannot resist." Madame said soothingly and she moved ever so slowly to place the chip on Robin's head which would turn him against his friends.

"…I… must… try and… stop here!" groaned Copy-Cat as he struggled and strained to shut his eyes behind his mask which the ladies couldn't see. It was like trying to close a door against a strong wind, but right at the last second he managed to close his eyes completely, breaking the hypnosis and using his foresight to sense where Madame was he kicked her arm hard knocking the chip away.

Madame screeched when she got kicked and screamed louder when she realized her fingernails were ruined. _"Madame!"_ cried the girls.

Madame snarled at Copy-Cat "You… You…!" but Copy-Cat, suggested that Madame fight him herself "Your little trick shall not get the better of me this time."

Madame tried to flash her beauty at him, but as long as Copy-Cat kept his eyes shut and didn't look at her, her powers were useless, but that didn't mean he couldn't sense where they were with his foresight.

Madame and the girls decided to retreat instead, but Madame promised she'd get even with everyone in the world for her ruined fingernails. Then she was gone, and the others were able to move again.

"Man!" groaned Cyborg "How does she do that?"

"Do I look like I want to find out?" Raven said sarcastically.

Copy-Cat was starting to feel weak form overusing his foresight too much, but Robin commended him for helping to save them all. "Who was she?" Robin asked.

"Ah… I… I am uncertain. I was unable to correctly read her mind." Copy-Cat said.

Raven then noticed the chip still on the ground "Maybe this can help us?" she suggested, and with that settled they all headed back to the tower.


	5. Labors

**CHAPTER FIVE**

With a chip now in their possession, the Doom Patrol studied and analyzed it hoping to locate the true hideout of the sisterhood and what they were up to, but the chip was such a fine piece of engineering and programing that it was taking a while to figure out. Beast Boy let it slip that he wished he Titans were there "Maybe Cyborg could've hacked into it by now."

Mento gazed up at him and gave him a stern look telling him that he didn't want to hear another remark like that. "We can manage just fine without any help, especially from the Titans."

"Yeah…? Then why did you drag me into this?" Beast Boy said quietly to himself.

Meanwhile the Titans were really not having it any easier to hack the chip they had gotten. "I've never seen anythin' like this before." Cyborg said "But I think I can just about get it…"

Starfire and Terra watched the footage of the battle from the video recording Robin got with his communicator, and even though Madame wasn't only on screen, the both of them felt only slightly stunned by her incredible beauty, making them feel somewhat insecure of their own.

Starfire quickly snapped out of it when she saw that Robin would become her slave were it not for Copy-Cat's swiftness. "Who does this woman think that she is, moving in on my husband?" growled Starfire.

Robin felt Starfire wasn't about to let him hear the last of it, but still, it was a wide mystery who Madame was. "One thing's for sure, she's pretty sneaky." Terra said "But whatever she's up to can't be good. I wish I could help you guys."

The others were more than understanding. Their main concern was to figure out the chip, and right then and there Cyborg got something out it "Boo-Yah! Who'da man?" he said cockily as he held up his hands for a high five, but Raven and Copy-Cat sarcastically slapped his high fives and boringly answered _"You are."_

Cyborg managed to get a little information about the Dark Sisterhood, Madame, and the Doom Patrol. "That explains a lot." Robin said "But where are they based, and just what are they up to now with all this equipment they're stealing?"

Cyborg hacked as best he could and he found the answer of what they were building; a giant drilling machine capable of penetrating even the most solid of rock, but not as to which country, the exact location, and why. "It looks like this chip was only designed into brainwashin' folks so they'd carry out orders as well as give them a boost of power, but that's all we're gonna get."

Now they could see that Mento was trying to stop the sisterhood but he didn't want anyone else to help. "And yet he took Beast Boy away against his will, knowing that I'm expected very soon." Terra said sounding a little upset. She knew about Mento and his stubborn ways, but never knew him to be this bad.

"Beast Boy is a former member of the Doom Patrol." Robin reminded her "Maybe Mento just though he was the only one he could trust."

"True…" said Starfire "But we have helped him and the Patrol of Doom out before many times in our struggle with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Yeah, but things are different this time." Raven said "And last I checked Mento really didn't want anyone else to know about this."

At the moment there was pretty much nothing they could do. Apart from Terra expecting, they couldn't be everywhere at once, they couldn't track the sisterhood, not to mention after that last encounter they weren't specially trained enough to resist Madame's charm and even Copy-Cat just got lucky with his foresight.

"I wonder if perhaps the Doom Patrol has discovered that of what we know." Copy Cat wondered aloud.

Indeed the Doom Patrol had discovered the same answers as the Titans, but they weren't as stumped as them. Mento managed to combine the waves the chip emitted and program them into the radar so the signal would lead them right to the main source, which had to be Madame herself. "We're moving out." he said "This time we've got them."

As the ship flew through the sky, Elasti-Girl noticed Beast Boy was deep in thought. "Don't worry, Garfield." She said trying to comfort him, "I'm sure the Titans and Terra are fine."

"That's not really what I'm worrying about." Beast Boy said "What if there's something we're overlooking?"

"That's possible." Negative-Man said "After all, Madame and her sisters have been giving us a few slips."

That was not what Beats Boy had in mind. "I'm just saying, what if there's something else that they're up to."

For once, Mento had to agree with Beast Boy, but he could only say that that wasn't going to happen. "We're going to beat Madame once and for all no matter what the cost."

Beast Boy hated it when he said _"At any cost."_

Meanwhile, deep within the Atacama Desert in Northern Chile, Madame and her sisterhood were based deep within a cavern and nearing the completion of the construction of their giant drill machine. For they were planning to drill deep within a rock formation for a rare and powerful legendary black shiny ore called _Shimmerlite, _and as Madame had heard contained extraordinary powers that she could use to fulfil her ultimate dreams.

"Madame…!" hollered Sarah as she and Clara dashed over to her "Madame, we just received a report. They're on their way here." And she handed her a pocket-sized console showing a blipping dot which was the Doom Patrol's ship.

Madame has expected them to come but not just then, she wasn't ready yet. She walked over to a control console and picked up a transmitter mic and spoke in French alerting her forces to deal with the Doom Patrol, and if they shot them down she wouldn't mind.

Sarah and Clara were amazed by how confident and calm Madame seemed, even at the possibility that the Doom Patrol would evade their forces. "That, girls, is one of zee secrets of my charm and beauty. Never strain on your thoughts and emotion. Zee Doom Patrol, zey are good as gone either way."

Far, far away, a swat of black and red supersonic jets piloted by Madame's natural teammates took off. It was long before they spotted the Doom Patrol ship just crossing through over the desert. "We got bogeys coming in from behind." said Negative-Man. "Prepare the defense lasers." said Mento.

Beast Boy bolted upright "You're going to shoot them down just like that? But those are real people in there."

"They're coming to attack us, Beast Boy. We have no choice." Mento said "Come on, kid. It's either shoot down or be shot down." agreed Robot-Man. As much as Beast Boy knew that was right, it still felt wrong to him even if the enemies were that evil.

Elasti-Girl and Robot-Man armed the defense lasers and began to engage in combat with the enemy fighters shooting them down. The enemy jets lasers began to fire on the ship and drain the shields. One of the ship's engines got hit and was badly damaged causing the ship to lose height. Mento couldn't seem to bring it under control. "We're going down; Brace yourselves!" he shouted.

It was a rough ride, and the ship slammed against the ground and skid along the sand. Everyone was okay, but there were still a few enemy jets left that continued to bombard the ship from above. "The defense systems are down." cried Elasti-Girl.

"We'll have to shoot them down ourselves." said Mento.

They all ran outside. Mento fired his energy blast at once jet. Elasti-girl grew into a giant and grabbed two more of the jets, smashing them together, and Beast Boy, as a bird, flew up over the last one and then changed into a hippo, smashing it down hard and flying off of it at the last second.

Even so, they were still stranded in the desert, at least a-hundred miles from their destination and with no food or provisions. Beast Boy still had his moped, but it couldn't carry everyone. "We need to call for help." Beast Boy suggested.

"No, we don't!" snapped Mento "We continue on, no matter what. Every second we delay, Madame is getting closer to carrying out her threat."

"We should call for help." snapped Beast Boy.

"You're in no position to make the decisions!" protested Mento.

Elasti-girl, still a giant, placed her hand between them. "That's enough, both of you!" she growled "We're not going to get anywhere by fighting." She scooped them and the other up and other her giant shoulders and began to traverse across the desert. With her large size she could make it across a lot faster and cover more distance. "Rita, it's going to leave you drained of your power." cried Beast Boy.

"Look, kid, she knows the risks, but we're just going to have to take them." Robot-Man said

"Remember what I said, Beast Boy." Mento reminded him "We do whatever it takes to stop Madame. Anything…!"

That was exactly was afraid of. He was starting to have a sneaky feeling deep down that they weren't going to come back. "Terra…!" he muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, all was quiet in Jump City. Madame and her followers hadn't been seen and there no more reports of any break-ins anywhere. "I don't like this one bit." Robin said "Madame must be ready to put her plan, whatever it is, into action."

Cyborg felt totally frustrated that there was a major evil scheme going and they were virtually helpless to do anything about it. They didn't even know where Madame was. "I am far more concerned about Beast Boy." Starfire said "Supposing he has been hurt…?"

The others refused to believe that, and knew Beast Boy had survived through worse, and he was with the Doom Patrol. "We must believe that everything will go fine for him." Copy-Cat said "Beast Boy would want it."

Raven sighed hard "I just hope nothing else goes wrong." but that's when Terra came into the lounge holding her stomach. "Guys…!" she whimpered "I… I… think it's time."

"What?!" snapped Robin.

_"WHAT?!"_ snapped the others.

"But you aren't due for a couple of weeks." said Cyborg.

"That's what I think but… AH!" she groaned while holding her stomach.

"Oh, no!" cried Robin as he dashed over to catch her from falling down. "We better get you to the hospital quick!"

It was a good thing Terra had some overnight bags packed in advance just in case.

"The babies are coming! The babies are coming!" Starfire panicked.

"Starfire, just help us." growled Raven.

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I did some research for this…_**

**_Did you know that a woman can spend days, weeks even in labor, especially if it's her firstborn?_**

**_That'll be helpful for this._**


	6. Breaking Point

**CHAPTER SIX**

The T-Car tore into town fast, Robin urged Cyborg to take it easy. Starfire and Raven were in the back keeping Terra comfortable. Starfire coached her as she breathed gently. "Are we there yet?" Raven groaned softly.

They arrived at the hospital and the nurses were surprised to see Terra so early, but they were prepared for early labour all the time and before long, Terra was dressed in a hospital gown in her own room, and the pain started to subside.

"How you feeling…?" Robin asked

"Better now that I'm here." Terra answered tiredly, but she seemed a little upset that Beast Boy wasn't there and didn't know about it. The others didn't know what to say or do. Terra almost wished could control it so it could wait until he came.

"That's not a good idea." the nurse said. She knew of the situation but assured Terra she wasn't alone. "I've forgotten how many men have been away while their wives gave birth. Some things just can't be helped."

Terra really understood, and it wasn't Beast Boy's fault anyway. "I just wish I could let him know."

The Titans had no way of reaching him though. He had no communicator and Mento was blocking them out anyway. "I do not understand why he still fails to see the error of his ways." Copy Cat said.

It was starting to get dark and the temperature in the desert was dropping, but Madame's project was finally completed. "C'est magnifique!" she rejoiced "Well done everyone."

Sarah and Clara hated to interrupt, but they dashed over and warned Madame that the Doom Patrol had survived the jet fleet and were now just a few miles away. "Bring them to me… alive." Madame ordered and the girls ran off.

"Doom Patrol, it is time." Madame snickered sinisterly.

Elasti-Girl was had gone a long way from the ship and been carrying the team across the desert for hours before she was starting to get tired and shrink down to normal. They had to have come at least ninety miles. Beast Boy offered to turn into a camel and carry her all the rest of the way, but she insisted she was fine.

They all kept going on foot, but suddenly Negative-Man stopped "Larry, what are you doing?" asked Mento.

"Can anyone else feel that?" Larry asked.

The others stopped and felt down by their feet. "There's nothing there." said Robot-Man.

"Wait!" snapped Beast Boy "I think I feel it." The ground was vibrating and it was growing stronger as members of the sisterhood were riding over the sand dunes in jeeps and other vehicles. Seeing as they were vastly outnumbered, Beast Boy put his hands up in surrender. "Stop that!" growled Mento "If they want a fight, they got one."

"Dude, we're way outnumbered."

"I can see that, but we're not going down without a fight! Doom Patrol, go!"

"But Rita's still weak!" cried Beast Boy.

"I said GO!" shouted Mento and everyone dashed into battle. As Madame had requested the team alive, her followers didn't have any death weapons but they were still armed, and just as Beast Boy determined, they were badly outnumbered and didn't stand a chance, especially Elasti-girl in her weakened state!

They were all captured and taken prisoner, and bound by special chains that prevented them from using any of their super-powers. Before long they were taken to the cavern where Madame was waiting for them. "Salute, Doom Patrol. We meet again." she hissed as she removed her hood, and Beast Boy got another full blast of her charm and he zoned out as he still wasn't properly trained to resist.

The other four members sighed in dismay, but Mento demanded they get right to the point. "We know what you've got here, De Noir."

"Oh, really…? I was 'oping to save it for a surprise. Well, 'ere it is…! E' Voila! And she revealed the giant drilling machine fully finished and ready to drill for the shimmerlite ore. "What do you want this stuff for anyway?"

Madame didn't feel it would be too much to explain…

She longed to live in a world where everything around her was as beautiful and as stunning as she was, and the shimmerlite, which she had researched on and discovered it had rather unusual powers that would help her improve the sisterhood's weapons and technology making them virtually invincible.

_There was also another reason why she wanted the shimmerlite, her own little dark secret, but she wasn't up to letting that slip out._

"You won't get away with this!" snarled Mento.

"Oh, really, Mento…? I wish someone would write you a new line. That one is getting so tired." Madame scoffed and she snapped her fingers hinting for the guards to take them away deeper into the cavern where the rock and supports were looser and unsafe, placing them in one of those old deathly situations.

Madame was going to start drilling on the other side of the cave and the vibrations would be felt along the walls with such a force that it would shake the rocks loose and bury the Doom Patrol alive leaving her free to gather the shimmerlite. "I suppose I shall miss 'aving you around." Madame mocked at them "You were zee most worthy of enemies I ever 'ad."

She laughed as she left the cave and prepared to initiate the drilling, while the Doom Patrol remained bound to the wall by the chains, and they were all unable to use their powers to try and break them.

Soon, Madame's drill machine began to force its way into the rock on the far side of the cave, and just as she promised, the area around the Doom Patrol was beginning to quiver and collapse. "We're going to be buried alive!" shouted Negative-Man.

"No! It can't end like this!" cried Rita.

Beast Boy suddenly remembered that the chains only stopped them from using their powers, but outside sources could get them loose. He began to jiggle and struggle about. "What are you doing?" asked Robot-Man.

"Saving us all." said Beast Boy as made his tiny moped fall out from his belt along with its remote control. He managed to reach the controller with his foot and activated it, turning the moped back to its normal size. "It's a good thing I had the remote fixed." He gloated as he charged up the engines and fired the rocket exhaust. Ever so carefully he made the moped hovered slightly above the ground and moved it towards him. He managed to loop the chains around him and then backed the moped away hard breaking them. "Good work!" Mento said "Hurry and go stop Madame!"

But Beast Boy preferred to rescue the others first before the whole place caved on them. Despite Mento's protests, he and the others were quickly freed. "Let's go!" shouted Beast Boy, and they all dashed away just in time as the whole place caved in.

They managed to reach the upper area of the cave and stopped to take a breather. "Is everyone okay?" Beast Boy asked.

Mento clenched his fists angrily "You disobeyed me again!" He growled. "I told you to go and stop Madame!"

"Not again." Beast Boy muttered.

"Look at me when I'm shouting at you!" growled Mento. Elasti-Girl tried to calm him down, but he told her to stay out of it, and then he pointed the vehicle tracks and leading into a brand new tunnel that already stretched quite a way. "Because you disobeyed, Madame's way ahead of us now. She's going to get the shimmerlite and she'll get stronger, maybe too strong for anyone to handle!"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy shouted.

Mento looked as if he had swallowed a fly "I beg your pardon…? Did you just tell me to- Ah!" he stopped Talking when Beast Boy finally lost his temper and smacked him across the face. "Garfield!" Elasti-Girl snapped at him. "No!" growled Beast Boy. "I've had enough!"

Mento was panting furiously. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked deeply and severely.

Beast Boy finally let out what he had wanted to tell Mento for years. "You're not a hero, you're a zero! I just saved your life for the umpteenth time, and this is how you want to react? Maybe I should've just left _you_ to die!"

The others felt that was way too harsh to say. "You listen here kid…!" Mento scolded.

"STOP CALLING ME A KID!" Beast Boy screeched at him. "I've grown up! I'm in my twenties now." He took off his glove and showed his wedding ring "I'm married now, and I've got kids on the way, and let me tell you something, Steve Dayton, I may not know too much about being a father, but I do know that I'll be a better father figure than you'll ever be!"

Mento officially felt heart-struck "Garfield, listen to me. I did my best, and my main concern is the future of the safety of mankind."

"Safety?" snapped Beast Boy "You dragged me away from my home, my friends, and my pregnant wife against my will! You won't let anyone help us. You were willing to let innocent people get hurt because of your ways. You've already killed tons of human beings, and every time I do something I feel is right, like saving your butt, you give me attitude!"

Mento clenched his fists and then told Beast Boy "Get out!"

"What?"

"You've said it plenty. I've had my fill of your mouthing off, and rebellious ways. The Doom Patrol won't stand for any of this. You want out, well consider this your official dismissal!"

"Steve!" snapped Elasti-Girl.

"That decision is final, Rita!" growled her husband. "Now, you three come with me. We'll finish this job ourselves!"

Beast Boy resisting the urge to argue turned to leave and said strongly to Mento "I hope you get yourself killed!" and then he walked off towards the exit of the cave. Elasti-Girl tried to go after him, but Mento stopped her "He's been dismissed. He's not our concern anymore."

They kept their eyes on Beast Boy until he was out of sight, and then Mento reminded them that they had a mission to complete. Robot-Man and Negative-Man didn't like this one bit, but they followed Mento's orders and followed him and Elasti-Girl deep into the tunnel.

Outside, there were no members of the sisterhood so Beast Boy was in the clear, and as tempted as he desperately was to fly back to Jump City and rejoin the Titans, he was starting to feel very bad deep down for saying those awful things. Even though Mento really deserved it, he kept in mind that he still took him in and raised him a bit, despite his bad ways. If it wasn't for Mento he probably would never have become strong and skilled as he was today, and maybe he'd never have met the titans or Terra.

"I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself for this." He said to himself, but deep down he knew this was right to do.

Meanwhile, Terra doing fine in the hospital, a few painful contractions came and went, but the doctors and nurses, and her friends where there with her to help her through them safely. Suddenly, she sat upright again. "What's wrong?" asked Robin.

"You are hurt?" asked Starfire.

Terra wasn't having another contraction, but she father felt a sick feeling crawl through that usually happened whenever she felt something really big was about to happen somewhere.

"It's probably just a neurological reaction from the contractions." Cyborg said.

"I don't think so." Terra whimpered "I really don't like this."


	7. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Madame's drill machine had gone deep into the cave in such a short time, and before long she could see green shimmering specks light. "Zut-A-Lors! Zee shimmerlite…!" she cried with joy, and the other members of the sisterhood leapt with glee as the machine started to gather the ores and dump them all in crates full.

Soon Madame would have enough to put her secret plan into action, when suddenly, KAPOW! There was a big explosion coming from the other end of the tunnel, and in burst the Doom Patrol without Beast Boy. "ATTACK…!" shouted Mento.

Madame was shocked and outraged that they were still alive. "Get them!" she shouted, and all the members of the sisterhood dashed into battle, but it was fortunate they were caught off guard while not prepared, and the Doom Patrol managed to beat them up before they grabbed their weapons, and those that did, the patrol was well acquainted with their skills and power and easily evaded danger, however, they were still highly outnumbered by the members but they still continued to fight.

While all that was going, Madame was still working hard with Sarah and Clara to gather more shimmerlite, but Mento took good notice. "Destroy the drill machine!" he shouted at the other members, but the army continued to charge at them making it difficult to get any closer. Even still, Madame decided she had to get the collected shimmerlite she had already collected out of the cave and fast. Sarah and Clara helped her, and the three of them put the drill in reverse and headed out.

"They're getting away!" cried Negative-Man.

"Stop them!" shouted Mento. He knew that if Madame got away and carried out her project with the shimmerlite, the Dark Sisterhood would be impossible to defeat, but still, neither he nor the others could get through with all the fighters still barging at them. Mento never thought he would ever be saying this in a million years but "Maybe we could use a little help!"

For a big machine, the drill sure could move fast, especially when not drilling, and the ladies made it outside before long. "Allez, Allez!" shouted Madame as she and the girls made it outside into the desert. They stopped for a moment while the girls prepared one of their massive airships for takeoff, and Madame took a moment to gaze into one of the many sacks of shimmerlite she had collected. Her eyes shimmered just like the ores did and she muttered in French complimenting how beautiful they were. She could feel her dream was getting ready to come true at long last, and was very confident that the Doom Patrol would be crushed by her sisterhood.

She and the girls quickly loaded the bags onto the ship and took off into the sky, but very slowly "What is happening?" growled Madame.

"I don't know. The engines are malfunctioning!" cried Sarah.

"We're losing height!" shouted Clara "I can't hold it up. We're going down." and the ship crashed back down on the ground and wouldn't start up again. Sarah and Clara went check why and saw the engines were a total wreck, sabotaged. "How did this happen?" asked Clara.

The girls felt someone tap their backs. They turned round and saw Beast Boy sneering at them "That'd be me." and before the girls could actually react, Beast Boy punched them both out cold. "Two down and one to go…"

"And I won't be so easy beaten." sneered Madame who was standing right behind him. "You did not think that I 'ad failed to notice you were not with your group?"

Beast Boy turned to face her, but Madame quickly removed her hood blasting him with her irresistible charm, paralyzing him. Madame laughed wickedly and decided to bring Beast Boy to give Beast Boy do away with him herself right then and there while he couldn't move. She pulled out a gun, "You 'ave cause me quite a lot of trouble, but now at last I shall be rid of you and your Doom Patrol, and my wish for eternal youth shall finally come true."

"Eternal… youth…?" Beast Boy said in disbelief "That's… what you've… been after?"

Madame nodded and explained that was her secret plan the whole time…

All around the world her brain-controlled members, with the chips, were stationed and waiting to receive the new powers and technology that she would make from the shimmerlite she had gathered. Then the world would be all hers to beautify and cleanse of all the filth and ugliness she saw, but in addition, she secretly found out that shimmerlite, if used correctly, would provide her with the secrets of eternal youth. "I will live forever, and preserve my beauty for all to see, and never worry about growing old and losing it all!"

Beast Boy never thought he could ever know someone to be more shallow, selfish, or cold-hearted as Madame. "What about… the… sisterhood…?" he groaned "Are you… willing to admit you… were just… using them all this time… to help… you get what you wanted?"

"Non…!" snapped Madame "My sister'ood, means a great deal to me, they provide me with protection and security so that I do not 'ave to risk getting my 'ands dirty, and not do all zee work myself. They should be proud to be serving zee future ruler of zee world."

_Sarah and Clara heard everything, but still felt too weak and sore to get up right then._

Beast Boy had never heard of anything so despicable Madame prepared to shoot Beast Boy who was still enraptured by her charm that he couldn't move, but before Madame could pull the trigger the ship rocked about as if it had been hit hard by something. Madame was knocked back hard across the floor, and Beast Boy fell over the other way snapping himself out of his trance. "Dude, what the…"

And Robot-Man bashed his way through the hull of the ship. "Come on, Gar...!" he said as he held out his hand. Beast Boy quickly ran to him and leapt through the giant hole to find all four of his teammates, who had overcome all the sisterhood members in the cave.

Elasti-Girl hugged him warmly. Mento was glad he was safe too, but still "I thought I dismissed you."

Instead of arguing with him Beast Boy agreed "You did, and you what that means. It means I'm free to do what I felt was right."

"He's got a point." Negative-Man said "Madame would've been miles away by now if it weren't for him."

Mento gazed grimly at Beast Boy, but a proud smile appeared vaguely on his face. "I guess so. Good work." he said. Beast Boy smiled softly; at least it was a start, but suddenly the ship began to rumble and quake, and a burst of shimmering light burst through the roof of it. "What the heck is that?" asked Robot-Man

It was Madame, and she was now hovering in midair. She hadn't yet gained her eternal youth, but she had grown three times her normal size.

_While she was alone in the ship, even for those brief moments, she had managed to use a little of shimmerlite, combined its essence with a formula she had prepared a long time ago, making a serum that was making her stronger and giving her deadly powers._

"Take a good look at me now, Doom Patrol." she said in a thundering voice "You 'ave been lucky up until now, but your luck 'as run out! For once, it seems I shall 'ave to crush you using my own power!" and she fired a ray of shining light from her hands right at the team. "Look out!" cried Beast Boy as they all scattered out of the way.

Madame had officially gone insane as she continuously fired at them while laughing maliciously. Unfortunately the other members of the Doom Patrol had fought off the sisterhood members for quite a long time that their powers were running very low. "Give it all you've got. We can't let her get away this time, who knows what she's capable of." shouted Mento.

The others agreed, and Beast Boy insisted that he was going with them as he wasn't as tired, and for once he wouldn't give Mento a right to refuse. Mento could only smile proudly at him, and they all charged into battled together.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Terra was having more contractions each more painful than the last, but the doctor told her that everything would be okay. Soon she would be ready to deliver. As excited and scared as Terra was, she really wished Beast Boy was there. "I keep worry if something bad has happened to him." she said "I keep worrying if he'll never come back, and what about the babies? They'll need their father."

Again, the titans could only extended their sympathy for her but promise that they would help in any way they could to help care for the babies. "Those babies are only going to care about eating and sleeping, and so should you." the doctor said "You want healthy babies, don't you?"

Terra gently touched her stomach and knew the doctor was right, but suddenly she felt another contraction hit her, and it really hurt!

Cyborg let her squeeze his hand, and she squeezed so hard that she was starting to bend the metal, the contraction passed and Terra was panting softly. "Easy, Terra…! Easy." Robin said as he gently stroked her head.

The others could only watch and feel sorry that Terra was in so much pain. If only Beast Boy were there. "I wonder if he is alright." Starfire said to the others.

Things weren't going well for the Doom Patrol at all, Madame's new powers and the Doom Patrol being weak. Madame managed to avoid all their attacks and strike them back hard. Her new strength combined with her new powers, the team really suffered a beating, and their uniforms were a little tattered.

Madame just laughed and ridiculed them, but continued to blast at them. She even broke Elasti-girl's left arm, and Twisted Robot-Man's legs rendering him unable to walk or even stand. Seeing his teammates get hurt really angered Beast Boy that he charged at Madame, but she just pulled off her hood again, and her charm was even more dazzling then before. Beast Boy was so transfixed that he couldn't even blink or speak. What was more, with the aid of her powers, Madame was actually able to lift Beast Boy up off of his feet and bring him closer to her. "Beast Boy!" shouted Mento. He got up, shakily and tried to rush Madame, but she blasted him right back again.

"Steve…!" cried Elasti-Girl.

Madame scoffed and then turned back to Beast Boy. "And now, I shall finish what I started." she hissed. Beast Boy was totally powerless to move or speak. This really looked like the end for him, except… something shot at Madame behind and actually harmed her, forcing her to drop Beast Boy onto the sand.

Madame felt more outraged than sore that her dress had scorch marks on it, and her beautiful skin had been burned slightly. Then she who did it was none other than Sarah and Clara, who had recovered, and were both armed with super weapons they had powered up from extra shimmerlite that Madame so carelessly left lying around.

"Girls...!"

"Madame…!" Sarah sneered "So, all this time this was just some crazy plot for you to perverse your own youth?"

"And we're just your right hands to keep you from getting your hands dirty?" added Clara "After everything that we've been through together, you turn on your sisters just like that!"

Madame clenched her fists "Do not misjudge me, or my plans."

"Your plans?!" snapped Clara "Your plans will mean the end of the sisterhood."

"I am zee sisterhood." growled Madame "What's good enough for me is good enough for you too."

The girls angrily fired their blasters and Madame countered with her own power. The two forces met at midpoint and just kept on coming at one another.

While the Doom Patrol members all managed to get to their feet- Mento helped Robot-man up. "I don't believe this." cried Negative-Man as he watched Madame and the girls struggle to get at one another. They all were starting to feel that maybe this was their big chance to get them all for good. That's when Beast Boy reminded them of what Madame told them, about the shimmerlite being used correctly "She never said what would happen if it were used incorrectly."

"It must be something pretty serious." said Robot-Man.

"Somehow we've got to affect Madame with enough of the shimmerlite; maybe it'll put her out of action for good." Elasti-Girl suggested.

Most of the shimmerlite ores were kept in the ship while the rest were in Madame's drill vehicle "I think I know how, but it's going to be risky." Mento said. He whispered his idea, and none of them liked the sound of it, not even Beast Boy, but as it was the only choice they had, and hopefully what was feared that would happen wouldn't happen. They went along with it, and dashed for Madame's large drilling machine.

While Madame was finally getting the better of the girls as her powers began to force back the power of their blasters. "Sorry girls, but now we say _Au revoir!" _and she gave it all she had, and her blast struck both the girls hard, killing them both!

Madame scoffed, but she heard a loud noise and turned to see all the Doom Patrol members riding in her drill machine and heading straight at her. Madame used her super strength to push back at it hard as it collided into her. Mento revved hard on the controls at full-speed. "We need more force!" cried Elasti-Girl, but she couldn't get out and do it with her arm broken.

"Beast Boy, get out and push from behind!" shouted Mento. Beast Boy, although knowing how dangerous that was, he leapt outside and changed into a T-Rex and pushed as hard as he could, but they still weren't getting anywhere, and the drill was starting to fall to pieces. Madame could only laugh maliciously and ridicule them for their efforts, but it seemed as if her ultimate victory was assured.

Mento was afraid it would come to this, but there was just no other choice. It was either IT, or the world would be doomed. Elasti-Girl, Robot-Man, and Negative-Man, they all nodded in agreement and were well prepared to go through with it, but they all gazed out back at Beast Boy who was still struggling. They knew he couldn't go through with it, and it was going to be harder on him than it was on them now.

"Beast Boy…!" Mento called out to him. Beast Boy looked up and then, using the last of his powers, Mento blasted Beast Boy hard and far away from the drill machine. A tear ran down Elasti-Girl's cheek "I love you, Garfield. You'll always be a son to me." she said deeply.

Robot-Man and Negative-Man gazed back at him too "You take care of yourself, kid."

"Thanks for everything, Garfield."

Beast Boy scrambled to get up and changed back his normal form "Guys…! GUYS!" he shouted. He could see them all gazing at him with sad smiles on their faces, hinting what they were going to do. "No!" Beast Boy cried as tried to dash for them "Don't do it! You can't…!"

"Time to die!" shouted Madame!

"You got that right, Madame De Noir!" growled Mento as he pressed a giant red button which made the drill engines in back explode hard, and forced the machine forward hard, ramming Madame hard into the busted ship where the Sarah and Clara's dead bodies lay along with the shimmerlite. Madame gasped when she realized what was about to happen, when too much force came into contact with the shimmerlite, "NON…!"

KAPOW! The whole area around the ship went up in a bright, shimmering explosion. Beast Boy hit the ground and covered his eyes. "This cannot be!" shouted Madame "I am too beautiful…!" The Doom Patrol members could only smile as they embraced their fate for helping to save the world!


	8. Faith of the Heart Newborns

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

All over the world, those who had chips on their s heads suddenly snapped to their senses as the chips suddenly just slipped off. Every single person was confused and lost as to what they had been doing or where they were, but they all decided to return home to their normal lives.

Without Madame, the chips were useless, and Madame... she was now a solid statue, the result of using too much shimmerlite improperly. She finally got the eternal beauty she asked for, but was no longer a threat to anyone.

Beast Boy dug himself out of the sand and frantically searched through the massive pile of rubble and debris from he exploded vehicles. "Steve! Rita! Cliff! Larry!" but all he could find among the wreckage was bits and pieces of Robot-Man's robotic body way beyond repair, and charred bandages that belonged to Negative-man, but no sign of his body.

"Beast Boy…!" called a weak voice. "Beast… Boy…!"

Beast Boy followed the sound of the voice, and what he saw next began to tear his heart up. "Mento...!" He was lying on the ground and he looked in pretty bad shape, and right next to him laid Elasti-Girl, and she was very dead!

Beast Boy could feel tears coming to his eyes, and his heart aching. He could tell that Mento was a goner, and Mento knew this as well. "Without your help, we never would've done it." he said to him "But… I guess you were right. I should've tried trusting others instead of being so stubborn, and I wouldn't be like this."

Beast Boy apologized to him right away for all the horrible things he said to him, especially the thought of leaving him to die. "I'll never forgive myself for it."

"You don't have to…" Mento said smiling sadly, he chuckled softly too, "I guess I did deserve that." Then he felt himself starting to slip away, it wouldn't be much longer. "Mento…! Mento please…" Beast Boy begged. "Mento…?"

Mento had only just enough strength left to say one thing to Beast Boy "I know you and I have never been real close, but I want you know something. I've always been proud of you. You knew when to follow rules, and you knew when to break them. You saved us all many times, and you helped us beat our biggest enemies. I'm… proud of you…Son…!"

He was gone!

"Mento…!" Beast Boy cried softly, and he just sat there with his head dropped down letting his tears fall onto the sand.

The sun soon rose into the skies over the desert, and Beast Boy had buried the bodies and remains of his dead teammates and foster deep in the sand, and drove long and strong sticks into the sand each tied with a piece of fabric from their uniforms as monuments.

He still felt deathly heartbroken and could barely find his strength to use his moped communicator and call the titans…

While at the hospital, the doctor told Terra that she would be ready to deliver any hour. Terra had no idea what to feel. She was happy for the babies, but still upset that Beast Boy was not there, but suddenly Robin's communicator went off.

_"Titans…! Titans, can you hear me?"_

"Did that sound like…?" Raven asked.

Robin flipped open his communicator. "Beast Boy!" cried Robin "It's Beast Boy."

Terra's heart leapt with joy and her eyes filled with tears.

The others gathered near Robin and could see him on his picture, but he looked as if he had been crying for a while. "Friend, what has happened? Are you okay?" Starfire asked.

"Where is the Doom Patrol?" asked Copy Cat.

Beast Boy told them that the Dark Sisterhood had been beaten, but he showed them the graves he had made. The others all felt their blood churn. "Beast Boy…!" Robin said deeply in concern for him.

Raven and Starfire felt tears coming to their eyes, and Cyborg he slumped gently down in a chair. "Ah!" he groaned softly and sadly "Ah, oh, no! No! Ah, man!"

Terra heard everything, and she felt really bad, but suddenly she screamed again as a most painful contraction struck her. _"What's happening?" _asked Beast Boy _"Where are you guys anyway?"_

"We are at the hospital." Copy-Cat answered "Your wife has gone into labor."

_"Labor…? LABOR?!"_ shouted Beast Boy. Hearing those words had snapped him completely back to his senses. His wife was having the babies and here he was thousands of miles away. He began to panic, and felt there was no possible way he could make it in time, not mention he could just up and leave the giant mess in the desert, as well as all the unconscious sisterhood members that needed to be brought to jail.

Robin promised him that he'd get in touch with the South American authorities and they'd clean it all up. "You just concentrate on getting here, and just go at your own pace. Everything will be okay."

Beast Boy agreed and signed out, but he still had high doubts that he would make it.

He then began to think of Terra in her hospital bed and in pain with all those contractions, and he wasn't there by her side like a husband was supposed to be, and he desperately wanted to be there to see his children when they entered the world.

He was starting to feel his confidence returning, and hopped on his moped and began charging it up. His mind was still telling him _"It's hopeless, you can't do it!"_

"No, I can!" he shouted. He knew he had to at least try, because he had more than just determination. He had _"Faith of the Heart"_

He took one last moment to gaze back at the Doom Patrol's graves, and bid them one final farewell before he took off into the sky and headed north, all he kept on his mind was making it to the hospital.

Even at full speed, his moped wouldn't be able to carry him all the way fast enough. Luckily, he happened to spot a passenger airliner heading for California. He managed to land on it safely and actually rode atop of it and flew a long way before diving back off on his moped. He made it to Jump City and could see the tower across the ocean.

He soared through down landing at the hospital, and most of the Titans were there waiting to greet him. "Guys!" he shouted. Starfire was the first to dash out him and give him one of her crushing hugs. "Starfire…! STARFIRE…!" She let him go at let the others extend their happiness that he was home at last. "Man, don't you ever do that to us again!" cried Cyborg.

"Terra…! Where is she…?"

The others lead him straight to Terra's room where she was just being ready to be moved to the delivery room, when he came through the door. "Terra…!"

Her eyes lit up and tears of happiness rolled down her cheek. "Beast Boy…?"

He dashed over to her and softly hugged her and they kissed tenderly, but Terra suddenly broke away yelping in pain as she held her stomach. "Let's go, to the delivery room. They're almost here." said the doctor, and he allowed Beast Boy to come as he was the father, provided he wear proper clothing and washed his hands.

Soon they all dashed down the hallway, the Titans helped them, but they were forced to wait outside, and then all was quiet. "I guess this is it." Robin said.

They waited for what felt like hours, only because they hadn't much to do, and they even fell asleep in their chairs only to, sometime later, be awakened by the sounds of a newborn baby cry. Starfire leapt with glee and hovered excitedly, but she didn't dare to shout out loud.

Soon, Beast Boy came out, wearing a hospital robe, and he had a most enamoured look on his face. "Guys… they're here! They're alright!"

The others felt their smiles growing wide, even Raven. "And Terra…?" Robin asked.

"She's doing fine." Beast Boy said with tears in his eyes "I'm a father!" They all came together for a big group hug and let Beast Boy let out his emotions and extending their congratulations to him before letting him go back to Terra.

Soon, they were all allowed in to come and see the little ones. "Oh…!" remarked Starfire.

"Would ya look at that." added Cyborg.

Terra was fine, though she was a little sweaty and her hair was ruffled a bit after all she had been through, but fine nonetheless, and in her arms she held a beautiful baby boy with flesh colored skin, fuzzy blonde hair and he had Beast Boy's nose.

His name was Greg Steve Logan, but they decided nickname him Ferment, as it sounded like _"Terra firma"_

And Beast Boy sat beside her bed holding a baby girl- a green girl with little pointy ears, and Terra's tiny nose, but just adorable nonetheless. Her name was Ashley Tara Logan, but her nickname was BG, short for Beast Girl… it seemed logical to call her that.

The titans each took turns holding the newborns. Robin couldn't help but feel enamoured by the new baby smell. Starfire, she was just head-over-heels in love with the cute little children. "Hello my little bumgorfs." She said while smoothing them.

Cyborg took a liking to little Ferment and the way he would just reach up for him "Aw isn't that cute?" he cooed "Hey there, little man."

And Copy-Cat was fascinated by BG. He had studied about earth babies but never before had actually held one, especially BG's type. Though she was a genetically altered human, a mutant, she was still one of the most precious things he had ever seen.

Raven, however was very skeptical about holding either baby, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Raven, if they're going to be living with us, they may as well get to know you." Beast Boy said "Come on…"

Raven sighed "Fine, but just for one minute." She sat down and Beast Boy passed Ferment to her. Raven kept her eyes close tight, almost resisting the urge to look, but she slowly peeked her eyes open and looked down at the little baby, their eyes met and Ferment' little lips curled into a tiny smile.

Raven felt very strange inside, and felt her lips softly curling into a loving smile too. "Um… hi…?" she said softly and she reached with her finger and gently touched the baby's little nose, and Ferment reach up and grabbed her finger in his little hand. "Hey…" Raven said actually giggling.

The others all smiled, and then Beast Boy let her hold BG as well. "Say hi to Aunt Raven, kids." Beast Boy said. The kids just kept on looking straight up at Raven, and Raven couldn't believe she was about to say, "I think I actually like this." For the first time in her life, Raven felt so happy, peaceful, and enamoured, her blue cloak even magically turned white.

She almost began to imagine the wonderful things she would teach the kids, like how to meditate, or magic tricks, reading books in different languages, or even how to tolerate their father's bad jokes. "Raven…!" Beast Boy said, but everyone else just laughed, and Beast Boy joined them.

A while later Terra was taken back to her room. She needed a lot of rest. The other titans had all gone home, but Beast Boy stayed behind to watch over her. It was really quiet, and Beast Boy took a moment to gaze up into the sky at night feeling that the Doom Patrol was watching him and they were happy for him, just as he was happy too.

He did lose them, but for once in life he hadn't lost everything. Now he had a brand new family of his own. His wife was blissfully sleeping in her bed, and the two tiny babies were sleeping in their cribs. Beast Boy couldn't help but pick up his children and gently sit down with them and rock them, and they only smiled as they slept away.

A couple of days later, Terra was all rested up and dismissed. She felt so relieved to be back to her normal size again, but she had to leave in a wheelchair, hospital rules. "How are you feeling?" Beast Boy tenderly asked. "Great. I told you it would be a breeze."

Beast Boy playfully pecked her head "Ready for another?"

"No! I have plenty to handle now with two."

Cyborg came along in the T-Car ready to take them, and the babies, home. Upon arriving back at the tower, all the others were there and kept their voices down as the babies were sleeping. They all escorted the proud parents to the nursery, and Beast Boy and Terra placed the little ones in their cribs. No one seemed to want to take their eyes off of them, not even Silkie.

Easily, Beast Boy and Terra couldn't have been happier, while it was sad that the Doom Patrol was gone, this was a time for joy not sadness. They had truly been blessed!

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_The only places the Doom Patrol can now appear are either in prequel fics, or those alternate universes within fics that aren't really happening. They are gone, and they won't be back._**

**_And Beast Boy, I'm so sorry… but it had to be done. It's who you are. _**


End file.
